Anna Engel
Anna Engel 'is one fo the protagonists of Go! Go! Dreamy Girls!. She is 10 until 15 throughout the whole series. Anna goes to Golden Light Elementary School in season 1, North Star Middle School and Fundale Higgh School in season 5 to 11. and at the very end of the series, she gets her job as a social worker.She is a Jewish but also very asthmatic She is also a member of the legendary galaxy warriors and fighters. Her guardian name is "Fire goddess". She was given an amulet that protects her asthmatic lungs from her own magical fire. She even appears in nearly all Nintendo games during Season 3. Season 3 episodes are still being made due to Nintendo's popularity. she is currently voiced by Wolfychu. Appearance Anna has long black wavy hair with brunette eyes. with a tint of green. In the UK and JP edition of the series, her school uniform is a one-piece dress-like outfit that is white on top with blue on her shoulders, white sleeves with a blue stripe on each waist, a white collar with a blue stripe, and a blue skirt at the bottom with a white stripe. She also has white stockings with a single blue stripe on each leg, brown shoes, and a hot pink tie on top of her uniform. Personality Anna has a very positive personality. She takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.[7] Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Due to her asthma, Anna has some fears and does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. History ''Donkey Kong 64 Tara and her friend Anna Engel appear as special guest main characters in the Nintendo 64 game, Donkey Kong 64. In the beginning of the game, Tara and Anna are in their mermaid forms, seeking advenutre with soem Pirate seals. They witness King K. Rool, attempting to attack Donkey Kong Island to seek revenge. However, K. Rool's weapon, the Blast-o-Matic is damaged after the new Crocodile Islecrashes into a small island. To buy time to repair his weapon, K. Rool steals Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard and kidnaps four of the playable Kongs. Tara and Anna go to investigate inside Crocodile Island, but they got spotted by Kremlings. The two tried to escape, but Anna got caught and is held hostage in K Rool's room for nearly the entire game. After the blast--o-matic is shut down, K Rool escapes at the last second, leaving Anna to be rescued by Tara and the kongs. Eventually K. Rool is defeated by the Kongs. But according to Tara and Anna, (NOT by a wrestling match). Before an enraged K Rool could do the heroes in, The method for defeating him permanently involves a plan by Funky and Candy, which Funky brings a shoe gun to kick him out of the ring. ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Anna appears as a playable character in the game, appearing as Tara 's partner. The two of them briefly appear in the opening of this game, looking at another trophy for the golf tournament. They hear Mario,Luigi, Peach and Daisy and run off to play against them. After watching them make great shots, the duo leave for some golfing adventure. Some time later, Anna leaves to go back to the four while Tara finishes the hole she's on. As Anna watches Mario make a good swing, Tara runs to them in panic, just in time to witness an explosion from the fortress. Everyone is left puzzled on what caused the explosion. Anna is also puzzled on what causes the explosion and she comforts a frightenend and faint Tara from the event, and they leave to go play golf somewhere more safe. But then they see Yoshi and Koopa Troopa playing against DK and Diddy Kong. Excited, the two run off to compete againt the four of them. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Anna returns as a playable character in Mario Golf: World Tour. '''Mario Tennis series 'Mario Power Tennis / New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis' In Mario Power Tennis, Anna appears in the intro and the ending of Mario Power Tennis, but she doesn't appear to be playable due to the events of the game. Anna and Tara are serving balls with Diddy Kong, excited on how they're invited as the special gues't'''s of the championship match tonight. But tonight, as they were traveling on their brooms to the dome, arriving late but telling scary stories and jokes on' t'he way such as The Monkey's Paw, they see Bowser's Airship above the dome, thinking of what he's doing there, they two got to the stadium just in time to see Bomb-omb explosions and spectators running for their lives. The two see Wario and Waluigi firing bomb-ombs from their machine and the stadium in ruins. Bowser then throws bomb-ombs from his airship, Anna hides in fear while an enraged Tara helps Mario and Luigi and a few other playable characters stop the onslaught. After a bullet bill attack is encountered, this helps turn the tide, but in a very unpleasant way a Bomb-omb is fired to the airship, making the Bowser Balloon explode. As it goes down, it is revealed that is has so many bomb-ombs stored underneath, Anna and Tara' run away shrieking for dear life as it is about to crash to Wario and Waluigi. Soon, a nuclear explosion filled with light erupts, Mario and Luigi and everyone else inside the stadium are unharmed but everyone outside isn't. Tara finds Anna, coughing, wheezing and holding her chest in pain from her severe fatal asthma attack. She then falls unconscious due to her asthma attack leading to a cardiac arrest. A panicking and enraged Tara demands to call 911 and find an AED while she uses CPR, rescue breaths and her magic to save Anna from dying. The police, and an ambulance arrive to take Anna to the hospital. This incident has left Tara consumed with uncontrollable, very furious at Wario and Waluigi for their careless actions. In the middle of the night, she gets a call from the hospital, hearing that they got a pulse from Anna and that she's going to live. She even appears in her bed recovering from her attack after Tara is in each of the character;s trophy cutscenes, such as seeing Tara bruised and wrapped in gauzes and bandages in the aftermath of Wiggler's trophy animation. At the end of the credits. A special cut-scene plays; with Wario and and Waluigi finally locked up behind bars for their crimes, Tara finds Anna fully recovered and in condition to play. she gets overjoyed to see her friend healthy again. At the night of the make-up championship match, Tara and Anna appear on stage and perform their choreography of Casada's "Bad Boy" song. Everyone applauds for their amazing performance. In the Japanese version of the game, She and Anna perform "Love & Joy" instead. Mario Tennis Open In Mario Tennis Open, Anna reappears as a normal character. She is usually paired with Tara. Her gameplay is based on all-around moves, like in the previous tennis game. Like the other characters of the game, she has a tennis outfit and racket based on himself. Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Anna reappears as a playable character. Mario Tennis Aces Anna appears in Mario Tennis Aces as a playable character, where she was available as a participation prize for the September online tournament, or from October 1, 2018. She is a all-around character. Her Trick Shot is Spiral Storm. She even appears in the story mode. When Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi get possessed'' by Lu''cien, A ghostly form of Lucien grabs Anna and drag her into the storm, capturing her. At the end of the game and the first time seeing the ancient ruins, Anna is shown in tank-like structure'' a''s she is being experimented on with some of Lucien's duck tape on her. Tara breaks the tank and the curse on Anna, freeing her. '''Mario Kart series 'Super mario Kart' Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart Super Circuit Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tara appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! She is a normal weighed character, along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Birdo. Her partner is Anna. Mario Kart Arcade GP In the arcade game, Mario Kart Arcade GP, Tara makes a playable appearnce. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Tara is playable in the same way as the previous game. Mario Kart Wi Tara'returns as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii. She appears as an unlockable, playable character. Tara is classified as a middleweight character. She is unlocked by winning the 50cc Special Cup along with Anna. Mario Kart 7 Tara appears as a playable character. Mario Kart 8 Tara appears as a playable character In the game manual, it is revealed that she has made frenemies with Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, and Iggy Koopa, forming a rivalry with the three of them. Yakuman DS Tara appears in the Japan-only mahjong game Yakuman DS as a playable character. Mario Baseball series Mario Superstar Baseball 'In Mario Superstar Baseball, Tara is once again a playable character. She has fast running, good fielding, average pitching, and good batting. Despite not being a captain, she has a special ball and swing. Her special ball is the Extreme Ra'inbow Ball, which launches the ball out at high speed with light blinding the screen to trick the batter. It can be used when the player purchases the Chimp Banana in the store from challenge mode. Her special swing is the Extreme Rainbow Swing other special moves are Clamber and Super Catch. She shares good chemistry with Toads, Yoshi and the Kongs, and shared bad chemistry with members from Bowser's team. She appears a lot in the opening movie such as seeing a wanted Bowser poster, running to save DK from being mauled by a chain chomp, rolling her eyes in boredom (covered in gauzes and bandages) while Wario goofs around with a ball that Diddy bunted, and reacts with Anna (just like Lakitu) during the match between Mario's team and Wario's team. She even appears in the ending movie with Red Toad, Diddy Kong and Anna, happy at Mario's arrival. 'Mario Super Sluggers Tara also appears as a playable teammate Mario Super Sluggers. In challenge mode, she is not on anyone's team, just like Anna. And is a supportive character, like Lakitu. Despite not being a captain, she does have star pitches and swings. Tara's star swing is the Extreme Rainbow Swing and her star pitch is the Extreme RainbowBall. Her batting has slightly improved, has a good fielding boost, her running has increased, and her pitching is ''unc'hanged. She shares good chemistry with characters such as Toads, Yoshi's and the Kongs, and has bad chemistry with characters such as the magikoopas, the kritters, and King K. Rool. She also appears in the opening cutscene many times such as on the cruiser to the Baseball Kingdom, frees a frozen Red Toad along with Blue Toad, laughs at Wario being doused with water, jumps into the pipe that Yoshi fell into to rescue him, runs to a terrified Diddy Kong in pani'c to save him from being run over by a giant barrel (only for DK to do it himself). And faints in fear after seeing Luigi being knocked 'off '''his base by DK. She even appears in the ending cutscene where she shares her deserts with Bowser and Bowser Jr ''(who were given little) ''And looks around Mario Stadium to see Wario and Waluigi insert a Bullet Bill into the cannon. Sh''e runs to stop them, but she was too late. She runs and jumps into the water and swims underwater, unaware that Bowser encountered the bullet bill and Wario and Waluigi were caught by the bullet bill. After Tara gets out of the water to dry herself up, she sees Bowser limp away from the stadium. She wants to comfort him, but lets him go. At Daisy Cruiser, Tara and Anna perform their choreography of the nightcore song "Stop That Time". '''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Diddy Kong is playable in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Diddy Kong is a default player, and is a part of the speedy class. His Special Shot is the SeleneShot, which summons a jet pack, and attaches to Diddy Kong's back. He then flies towards the basket. Additionally, Dixie Kong also manages to appear in this game, once again, as an unlockable character. Super Mario Strikers Tara appears as a playable character in Super Mario Strikers. Her Super Strike shows her kicking the ball with both of her legs at the same time. 'Mario Strikers Charged' Tara is also an unlockable captain in Mario Strikers Charged. She is unlocked when the player beats Tara in the Crystal Cup. Tara is a Playmaker Captain, and she is very powerful and agile. Her Super Abilityis Storm Dance!, which she can cast beams of electricity that can shock any player except for Tara, fifteen seconds. A new trait of Tara in this game is that she gets more furious and violent, with the exception of her victory scenes, as do most other players.' When she uses his Mega Strike, she launches in the air, uses magical energy from her hands, and smacks her hands into the ball which blinding light bilnds the screen, making the ball go flying.' Mario & Sonic serieshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=47 edit Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Gameshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=48 edit Although Diddy Kong does not appear in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, there is a suit based on him that the player can purchase from the boutique for Miis to wear. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Gameshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=49 edit Like the previous game, Diddy Kong does not appear in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, but there is a suit based on him that the player can unlock for Miis to wear. It is unlocked after playing against a friend 20 times in Single Event mode. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Gameshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=50 edit As in the previous game, an unlockable suit for Miis based on Diddy Kong appears in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. It is unlocked after completing 3 areas in Legend Showdown. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Gameshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=51 edit Diddy Kong makes his first playable appearance in the Mario and Sonic series in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. In the 3DS version, he is only playable in the 110m Hurdles event, while in the Wii U version, he is exclusive to the Rugby Sevens event. Oddly, in the Wii U version, Diddy Kong has brown eyes instead of black as in the Super Smash Bros. series, and does not have the "Nintendo" name on his cap. Mario Party serieshttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=52 edit Mario Party DShttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=53 edit The unlockable figure of Diddy Kong from Mario Party DS Diddy Kong has a non-playable role in Mario Party DS. In the third stage of Story Mode, Donkey Kong is transformed into a statue by a Dry Bones. Mario and friends help him recover Donkey Kong, and soon defeat the Dry Bones. After its defeat, Diddy hands Mario and friends the third Sky Crystal, while Donkey Kong heads off to Bowser's Castle. Diddy Kong also appears as one of the unlockable figures and badges. Mario Party 9https://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=54 edit Diddy Kong makes another non-playable appearance in Mario Party 9. This time, he is the mid-boss for DK's Jungle Ruins. Mario Party 10https://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=55 edit A statue resembling Diddy Kong mounted on Donkey Kong can be seen on the southern side of the Donkey Kong Board in Mario Party 10. It is based on another statue seen on the file select screen of Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. Mario Party: Star Rushhttps://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Diddy_Kong&action=edit&section=56 edit Diddy Kong makes his first playable appearance in the Mario Party series in Mario Party: Star Rush. He can be unlocked by earning enough party points to reach level 11 or by scanning a Diddy Kong amiibo. In Toad Scramble, he can break barrels to earn coins, and his Triple 7 Dice Block has a 50% chance of rolling either a 0 or a 7. In Coinathlon, if a Diddy Kong amiibo is used, Diddy Kong always starts out with two Double Medals, sharing this trait with Donkey Kong. Super Mario Party Tara returns as an playable character in Super Mario Party. Super Smash Bros. series Diddy Kong joins the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He is swift, agile, and very acrobatic, just like how he is in the Donkey Kong franchise. Diddy Kong's weight is 93 units in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U; in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, his weight is decreased to 90 units. Super Smash Bros. Brawl SmashWiki article: Diddy Kong (SSBB) Tar are-appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, having only been mentioned in Donkey Kong's character biography and trophy in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. Diddy Kong's special moves are Peanut Popgun, which lets him shoot peanuts at his opponents; Monkey Flip, which lets him leap forward and pummel his opponents; Rocketbarrel Boost, which can be charged to fly through the air; and Banana Peel, which when thrown, makes his opponents trip. His Final Smash is Rocketbarrel Barrage, and it combines two of his special moves, Peanut Popgun and Rocketbarrel Boost, together. The Subspace Emissary Tara receives a message from twilight. Telling her about a problem rising in the world of trophies; A god-like being gone rogue. She is tasked to find King Dedede who knows the secret to keeping everyone safe because the being has an attack that can turn multiple living being to stone at once with ease. Tara flies to the jungle, but she see Diddy in the sky knocked away to safety by DK. She flies over to him to catch him. At the Lake, Diddy and Tara encountered Rayquaza, who then get captured by the gigantic Pokemon, but then rescued, teams up with Fox McCloud by force, and fights False Bowser, but they end up fleeing from the real Bowser. As they reach the Swamp, Bowser successfully attacks Diddy, turns into a static trophy, attacks Fox and Tara, (but they dodge) and clones him into False Diddy Kong with shadow bugs much to Tara's horror. Falco Lombardi arrives for the rescue. After Diddy is revived, They defeat the clone and team up with Falco Lombardi, again by force. Upo'''n discovering that Donkey is being taken to the Island of the Ancients, Falco drops Diddy and Tara (hanging onto the Arwing by the outside) for them to rescue him. After receiving help from Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar to fend off the Subspace Army, all five of them end up at the Subspace Bomb Factory. Upon meeting Samus and Pikachu, Ganondorf reprograms the R.O.Bs to attack the Ancient Minister and activate all of the subspace bomb. No one could get the R.O.B.s off of the bombs. Tara cries in anger at Ganon to why he could do such a thing. R.O.B. reveals himself as the Ancient Prime Minister just before they are forced to evacuate the island as it is sucked into Subspace where Tara reunites with Anna and Capucine. As everyone battles the Subsapce Army in the skies, Capucine and Anna fight while Tara watches the scene with tears in her eyes at the beach. As soon as everyone heads inside the portal, Tara activates her wings and barely flies inside the portal too.' In Subspace, Tabuu unleashes his Off Waves as Tara uses her teleportation spell to bring everyone with her, but the Off Waves disable most of the spell, only allowing her to save herself, and turn EVERYONE into trophies. Tara appears in the castle colony, sobbing at the fate of her comrades. But she turns her attention to Luigi, Ness and King Dedede as trophies. She goes over to revive them, but stops in curiosity of the brooches on them, they get revived by the brooches, Tara notices that the brooches are the secret to keeping people safe from the Off Waves and hugs all three of them out of joy. In a cutscene, Tara and a revived Anna revive Diddy kong who sees and Bowser and runs to him to attack him for turning DK to a trophy earlier, but Tara stops him and shows him the great Maze. Diddy softens up, knowing that Bowser was manipulated the whole time. After finding Tabuu, He's about to unleash his off waves again. Tara searches desperately for Dedede's brooches and for a spell to encounter the attack when Sonic appears and destroys Tabbu's wings and weakening his Off Waves. Tara turns into her Rainbow Etoile form to '''battle Tabbu '''herself, and with everyone's help, She, Anna, Capucine and everyone unleash a devastating' attack from her stadd which demolishes Tabuu, destroys the subsapce bomb's portal and turns the world of trophies. '''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Tara re-appears as a playable character for SSB4. She appears in Rosalina's trailer.She and Kirby soar in space and pass the Rainbow Road track. Soon, Rosalina and Luma fly by through them, making he two crash land at Rainbow Road, Luma falls from off course and meets Kirby. At the end of the trailer, Tara giggles in delight as she witnesses Kirby and Luma become BFs. 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' Tara reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, having benefits from universal changes: her mobility is even faster; she can directionally air dodge more effectively; and she can use any ground attack out of a run, or any aerial attack on ladders. Tara's damage output has been further decreased, while some of her attacks deal more damage. In the World of Light trailer and intro, Anna is shown along with everyone else at the cliffs. She was also present when her comrades were murdered by galeem's beams of ultimate drstruction. Capucine and Anna tried to run, but Capuine screams as a beam consumed her. Anna wails at the horrific sight, but her screams were cut off as a beam brutally and instanlly cremates her alive. After Tara and Kirby save Mario, Anna, Capucine, and their leader Twilight, she tells them the story behind Galeem. Galeem is a being who was created by the goddesses of the legendary galaxy warriors in hopes of find ways to bring peace to other people. But what the goddesses didn't know is that it took a life of its own, becoming a power-hunger lunatic as a result. It sought to raise itself higher than the goddesses. It begins to attack the goddesses. They all fought back, knowing that it can't be reasoned with; but Galeem captures every last one of them; not caring who is in its way. Before the leader of the goddesses Twilight is captured, she sends out a a SOS message to all the fighters to gather up at the Isle of Ancients, but her sentence was cut short as she couldn't tell them that they're about to be killed when Galeem captured her along with her comrades. Tara feels enraged hearing about it. Twilight comforts her, saying that her comrades are not LITERALLY dead yet. And before as she was captured, she witness Galeem's attack on the galaxy. And uses her remaining magic to save most non-fighters in their own words and dimensions from Galeem. Twilight gives the five of them their mission. Find the fighters who got engulfed by Galeem, and then hunt him down. Killing him to restore the world back to what it once was and return all who has been "killed" back home alive and well. This will also save the other goddesses. Mario Sports Mix Tara appears in Mario Sports Mix as a playable character. She is a all-around character that has a slightly power and speed countered with a slightly lower power stat technique stat , along with five other all-around characters, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Anna, and your Mii Character. Her Special Shot has her throw five magic missiles at the same time in different directions, attempting to stun any players that try to counter her shot. Fortune Street Tara appears as a playable character in the Wii follow-up to Itadaki Street DS, Fortune Street. She is a Level B character. Mario Sports Superstars Tara appears as a starter, playable captain-type character in Mario Sports Superstars. Through most sports, he is a norma; type character, sharing the quality withMario,Luigi, and Yoshi. In golf, her default drive is 230 yards, and her shots travel slightly high in a draw trajectory. Star Fox Guard Tara and Anna are the main revealed protagonists fo Star Fix Guard. After hosting a successful music party, they recived a stranged SOS signal. They traveled to Corneria to find Grippy, Slippy's Uncle; hiring them in protecting his mining bases with Slippy Toad's help. Starlink: Battle for Atlas Tara and Anna making guest apperances as playable character like the rest of the star fox team in the Nintendo Switch version of "Starlink: Battle for Atlas". The two heroines recive a strange signal coming their home dimension. They traveled back to home to the Milky Way Galaxy to find the signal, they see the Star Fox team as well, helpin gthe Equinox out. The two decide to help. Soon after the removement of the reactor turn all all ship's flight abilites around it. Tara and Anna crash-land. Anna survives along with everyone else, seemingly dizzy but uninjured. She searches for Tara to find her unconscious and pulls her out of the debris, after she recovers. They help the Star Fox team take down Wolf and his cronies; as well as stopping the leader of the Forgotten Legion; Graz. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Living Heroes Category:Victims of Murder Category:Murdered by a Villain Category:Revived Heroes Category:Revived Category:Big Good Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Singing heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Life saver Category:Lead Females